Surprise!
by vialesana
Summary: Akibat rencana kakak perempuannya, Gaara harus rela belajar bagaimana cara membuat kue ulang tahun untuk isteri tercinta yang lagi ngambek. Birthday fic buat Haruno Sakura! R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> Canon, OOC?, etc.  
><strong>AN:** Fic buat ulang tahun Haruno Sakura! ^^

.

**Surprise!  
><strong>(don't like? don't read.)

.

"Kau lupa ini hari apa?" wanita bermahkota kepala bagai gula-gula kapas itu mencelangkan mata, tertuju ke sang suami yang sejak menekuni timbunan dokumen di balik meja kerja.

"Ya," balas si pria berbalut jubah putih biru kemudian. Ia meletakkan pena, memfokuskan tatapan seraya mengernyit bingung, "Apa ada sesuatu?" lanjutnya.

Sakura mengatup mata, menarik napas panjang. Entahlah, ia tak mengerti kenapa Gaara sebegitu cueknya sampai-sampai tak tahu ini hari apa. Yah, bisa jadi pekerjaan Kazekage yang sukses membuat sang suami lupa diri.

Sakura mengibas asal poninya, "Sudahlah, abaikan."

"Kau marah?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku... tidak, tak perlu dipikirkan," ujarnya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi."

Gaara beranjak, "Mau kuantar?" ia menawarkan, menahan laju gerak Sakura.

"Kau urus saja pekerjaanmu," tolaknya, meneruskan langkah hingga pintu berdebam.

Sunyi. Sakura pergi. Gaara termangu tak berkutik. Sungguh, ia tak tahu kenapa Sakura bersikap seolah-olah memaksa menyelami pikiran. Gurat kekesalan menyelimuti wajah Sakura ketika Gaara menjawabnya.

Sang pemimpin Suna duduk kembali, menghempas punggung ke kepala kursi dan merenung sejenak. Tak seling beberapa menit, ia akhirnya ingat. Benar, hari ini tanggal 28 Maret, hari di mana Sakura berulang tahun. Ia lupa, benar-benar lupa.

Gaara menghela napas, memijat kening. Baiklah, sifat acuh Gaara keterlaluan. Pekerjaannya memang menyita waktu, namun bukan berarti ia melalaikan hari istimewa pasangannya. Oleh sebab itu, sangat wajar bila Sakura begitu. Dan Gaara pun sadar, mungkin Sakura bertanya karena menginginkan buah tangan sang suami. Tapi Gaara justru meruntuhkan kebahagiaan wanita itu. Yah, satu-satunya langkah memperbaiki _mood_-nya adalah memberi Sakura kejutan.

.

.

"Kau bergurau, kan?" wanita berkuncir empat tergemap setelah Gaara menuturkan kejadian pagi tadi.

Anak ketiga dari Keluarga Sabaku tersebut mengunjungi kediaman kakaknya dan mengulas masalah Sakura. Ia pulang lebih awal, sangat awal hanya demi mendapat 'pencerahan'. Beruntung Sakura tak berada di sana.

"Tidak, aku serius." Gaara berucap.

Temari sontak menepuk dahi, lalu menggeleng heran, "Kau bagaimana, sih? Masa' seorang suami lupa ulang tahun isteri sendiri?"

Pemimpin berjubah putih biru itu membungkuk, kedua siku lengan bertumpu di atas paha, "Aku paham. Tapi sungguh, aku sangat lupa." ia mengaku.

"Mulai besok kau tulis hari ulang tahun Sakura di kalender supaya ingat," usul si kakak pertama. "Aku bisa merasakan kekecewaan Sakura saat kau bilang tak tahu hari ini ulang tahunnya. Kau semestinya mengerti perasaan wanita."

Diam. Gaara membuang muka, seakan tak mengindahkan percakapan.

Temari melanjutkan pembahasan, "Lantas, ada apa kemari?"

"Bisa kau membantuku... memberinya kejutan?" tanya Gaara.

Alis Temari berkedut, "Kejutan? Kejutan apa?"

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya."

"Haaahh... kau ini," decak Temari.

"Kau wanita, jadi kurasa kau tahu hadiah yang sesuai."

"Astaga, Gaara...," Temari menjeda kalimat, berusaha mengatur emosi yang nyaris memuncak akibat kepolosan si bungsu Sabaku. "Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Bukankah kalian berhubungan selama bertahun-tahun? Soal selera atau sejenisnya seharusnya kau lebih tahu daripada aku."

Gaara menundukkan kepala, "Maaf."

Melihat kondisi, Temari tak tega. Bagaimanapun meluputkan ulang tahun Sakura bukan keinginan Gaara. Terkadang seseorang menjadi lupa karena kesibukan. Gaara sibuk mengurus desa, dan Temari memakluminya. Pria yang menjabat sebagai Godaime Kazekage itu juga mengakui kesalahan.

Temari tak lama menepuk pelan pundak Gaara, "Aku punya rencana bagus. Ikut aku."

.

.

Keduanya berdiri memandang bangunan cukup besar di hadapannya. Supermarket, mereka pergi ke sana sore itu. Gaara tak tahu mengapa kakaknya mengajak kemari.

Tersenyum, Temari pun berseru, "Ayo masuk!"

"Untuk apa?"

Tanpa _basa-basi_, Temari merogoh kantong celana, mengeluarkan secarik kertas _note_, "Kita beli bahan-bahan ini."

Gaara menerima dan membaca isi kertas tersebut. Temari menulis sederetan bahan-bahan _strawberry cheese cake_, "Kita akan membuat kue?" tanya Gaara ragu.

"Bukan 'kita', tapi kau!" Temari menunjuk adiknya.

"Aku?" Gaara memicingkan mata. "Aku tak pernah melakukannya."

"Makanya kau buat untuk isterimu hari ini, sekaligus belajar membuat kue."

"Tapi, aku..."

Temari berjalan ke belakang tubuh Gaara, hendak menuntunnya ke supermarket, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Kita beli bahannya dan cepat bereksperimen sebelum malam tiba!"

.

.

Gaara menaruh kantong belanjaan di meja makan, sementara Temari langsung memasuki dapur. Wanita itu tak lama mendekati Gaara, menyerahkan sebuah celemek corak bunga-bunga matahari, "Pakailah."

Gaara tertegun, mulutnya terkatup melihat corak celemek yang menurutnya _feminin_, ditambah terdapat rendra pada bagian bawah celemek, "Tak ada celemek lain?"

Temari sontak melotot tajam, "Jangan cerewet! Cepat pakai!"

Gaara pun tak banyak melawan, akhirnya pasrah mengenakan celemek milik Temari. Ia menanggalkan jubah luaran Kazekage-nya, lalu mengikat tali celemek ke leher dan pinggangnya. Cekikikan Temari mulai membahana. Ia menggembungkan pipi, menahan tawa karena penampilan si bungsu.

"Kenapa?"

Temari mengibas tangan, "Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja... kau terlihat cantik memakai celemek itu," ujarnya di tengah tawa.

"Kau mau membantuku atau apa? Kita tak punya banyak waktu."

"Oh, oke oke," Temari berdeham. "Kita ke dapur. Ambil plastik belanjaannya."

Menurut, Gaara menenteng plastik tersebut, kemudian mengeluarkan satu-persatu bahan-bahan _strawberry cheese cake_, "Apalagi?"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menuruti perintahku. Jangan buat kesalahan besar jika ingin menghasilkan 'karya' pertamamu dengan nilai sempurna," Temari menerangkan. "Pertama, pecahkan telur-telur ini dan pisahkan antara putih serta kuning telurnya."

Sang Kazekage mengernyit, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Perhatikan," Temari menggulung lengan panjangnya hingga ke siku, mengambil sebutir telur. "Dengar, hati-hati memecahkan telurnya. Ketuk pelan-pelan agar isi telur tak langsung tumpah."

Wanita Sabaku itu meretakkan permukaan telur dan membelah kulitnya. Temari memegang separuh kulit telur di kedua tangan. Ia mencurahkan putih telur ke mangkuk, sedangkan mangkuk lain ia isi kuning telurnya. Sempurna, kuning beserta putih telur tadi pun terpisah dengan baik.

"Kau mengerti? Giliranmu," perintah Temari kemudian.

Gaara menarik baju lengan panjangnya, meraih sebutir telur. Ragu. Gaara pun membagi kulit telur dan yah, sesuai dugaan. Gaara gagal mengatasinya. Dalam sekali ketukan, isi kuning dan putih telur tumpah ke mana-mana, sebagian kulitnya hancur.

Kegagalan Gaara alhasil membuat Temari mesti mendesah sabar, "Kita tak sedang berperang. Kau tak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga sebesar itu hanya untuk sebutir telur. Kubilang hati-hati memecahkannya."

"M-maaf," gumam Gaara.

"Haaahh... dasar. Sudah, kau bersihkan telur ini dan coba pisahkan kuning juga putih telurnya lagi."

"Apa... tak ada resep kue yang mudah dan praktis?"

Iris hijau Temari menyorot tajam, "Kau bagaimana, sih? Bagus aku mau memberi usul padamu, sekarang kau malah begitu. Kau ingin menyenangkan hati isterimu atau tidak? Baru salah sekali sudah menyerah. Tunjukkan kalau kau suami terbaiknya!"

"Aku tahu. Maaf..."

"Kau tinggal mendengar dan melakukan arahanku. Ambil telur dan pisahkan perlahan."

"Aa," angguk Gaara.

Menit demi menit, Gaara menjunjung setiap ucapan Temari, mulai dari memisahkan telur, mencampur lalu mengocok adonan menggunakan _mixer_, hingga menyiapkan loyang kue. Tidak mudah mengerjakan itu bagi seorang Gaara. Jika sebelumnya selalu duduk meneliti dokumen di belakang meja kerja, kini ia berada di dapur dalam rangka _strawberry cheese cake_. Tidak cuma itu, Gaara harus merelakan diri menerima 'petir-petir' Temari yang memekakkan telinga. Dapur yang sebelumnya bersih, sekarang kotor tak karuan akibat ulah si pemimpin Suna. Tapi yah, semua Gaara lakukan demi Haruno Sakura.

"Masukkan loyang ke oven dan putar _timer_," ujar Temari.

Mengerti, Gaara meletakkan loyang ke dalam oven yang telah dipanaskan, lalu memutar _timer_. Gaara menyeka keringat, tak disangka membuat kue sampai selelah ini, bahkan lebih rumit dibanding memeriksa kertas kerja. Meski begitu, perasaan Gaara kian bergejolak, tak sabar melihat reaksi Sakura setelah ia memberi kejutan. Gaara harap usahanya membuahkan hasil dan mampu meredakan amarah Sakura.

"Bagus, kita tunggu sampai _timer_ berdering. Usai memanggang, kau tinggal memberi saus stroberi dan menghias kue." Temari tersenyum lega.

Waktu hampir pukul 08.00 malam, namun sama sekali tak teralun suara dering _timer_. Keduanya terkesiap, menyadari waktu yang ditunggu terlalu lama. Kankurou yang baru pulang kerja menjerit sambil meloncat-loncat panik karena kepulan asap menari-nari dari arah oven. Teriakan pria Kabuki itu membangunkan Temari dan Gaara yang tertidur di sofa.

Temari sigap mengenakan sarung tangan dan membuka oven. Mereka terbatuk ketika semburan asap tebal membaur ke seluruh pelosok dapur. Dan sialnya, _timer_ milik Temari ternyata rusak. Ia tak tahu karena lama tak menggunakannya. Kue tersebut jadi tak karuan, berwarna cokelat gelap yang menandakan nyaris gosong, dan mungkin tak layak dimakan pula.

Mengetahui kondisi kue, tubuh Gaara lemas. Bayangan-bayangan bahagia dalam lubuk sirna. Padahal kue itu satu-satunya jalan untuk memberi kesenangan di hari ulang tahun Sakura. Ia dan Temari mustahil membuat adonan kembali, sementara hari terlanjur malam.

Gaara. Tanpa bicara memutar tubuhnya, merebah diri di sofa. Ia menengadahkan kepala, memejamkan mata. Wajahnya jelas tampak pilu. Tak tega, Temari mencoba mendekatinya, turut duduk berdampingan.

"Gaara," panggil Temari.

Sang Kazekage belum angkat suara. Ia masih menengadah.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tak mengira kalau _timer_-nya rusak. Padahal kau bersusah payah membuat adonannya, tapi aku malah ..."

"Tak apa," Gaara menyela, membenarkan posisi duduk. "Semuanya adalah salahku. Aku lupa hari ulang tahunnya sampai tak tahu harus mempersiapkan hadiah apa. Kau benar, sebagai suami, aku semestinya ingat ulang tahun Sakura."

Diam.

Temari mengulum senyuman, menyentuh pundak si bungsu, "Kau telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Apalagi... kue itu sayang sekali kalau dibuang."

"Maksudmu?"

Temari mendengus, "Bagaimana jika kau lanjutkan menghias kuenya? Sebab kue yang nyaris gosong itu tetap hasil perjuanganmu, kan?"

"Tapi ..."

"Percayalah, Sakura akan menghargai jerih payahmu. Karena yang terpenting baginya adalah perhatianmu. Sakura pasti bahagia menerima pemberian suaminya. Dan... siapa tahu ia suka rasa kuemu." Temari berkelakar.

Termenung. Gaara mengangguk mantap, menyetujui gagasan Temari. Tak lama mereka beranjak ke dapur, meneruskan kerja kerasnya.

.

.

Jam dinding berdetak lewat pukul 10.00 malam. Wanita beriris _emerald_ menanti kepulangan sang suami di kediamannya. Ia duduk termangu sendiri di meja makan. Malam ini, ia masak cukup spesial dan agak banyak dari biasa. Dapat dikatakan Sakura mencoba menghibur diri. Namun sayang, sedari tadi menunggu, Gaara tak kunjung kembali. Masakannya tak lagi mengepulkan aroma sedap.

Sakura mendesah, tahun ini hari ulang tahunnya tak mengasyikkan, jauh dari pemikiran. Ia kira Gaara akan memberinya kejutan. Yah, tampaknya Sakura belum beruntung. Dari pagi hingga malam, ucapan ulang tahun belum terucap dari mulut Gaara.

'_Keterlaluan. Sebegitu pentingnya pekerjaan Kazekage sampai-sampai mengabaikanku?_' Sakura membatin kesal.

Sakura tak sabar menunggu. Perutnya yang bergerumul minta makanan, "Bukan masalah kan kalau aku makan duluan?" sebelum hendak menyantap, langkah Sakura dihentikan oleh ketukan pintu.

'_Gaara?_'

Dan tepat, sosok yang dinanti tiba. Gaara, pria itu di sana seorang diri, tanpa siapapun. Wajahnya lelah dan kusut. Gaara mengarahkan pandangan pada Sakura. Ia pulang dengan tangan hampa, tak terlihat menenteng bungkusan kado apapun.

"Kau dari mana?" selidik Sakura bernada ketus.

"Maaf, aku ada sedikit urusan."

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Emosi kian memuncak. Ia kemudian bicara, "Urusan? Urusan apa lagi? Kau selalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan sebagai Kazekage tanpa memikirkan kesehatan. Kau pikir aku tak khawatir?"

Gaara tak bicara selain memerhatikan Sakura.

"Dan juga, kau seperti tak mempedulikanku. Memang seberapa penting pekerjaan Kazekage dibanding aku? Apa aku tak penting di matamu?"

"Sakura..."

"Gaara, saat kau bilang tak tahu ini hari apa, jujur aku sangat kesal. Jawabanmu seolah tak pernah mengenalku. Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ..."

Wanita itu tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat. Gaara lekas menarik dan merengkuhnya erat. Hangat, wajah wanita itu memerah, "Ulang tahunmu, aku ingat sekarang hari ulang tahunmu," ujarnya.

"G-gaara?"

"Maaf, aku membuatmu marah. Aku... merasa bersalah padamu," Gaara melonggarkan dekapan, menilik wanita _emerald_ itu. "Jika kuberi sesuatu, apa kau masih mau menerima pemberianku?"

Gaara menjentikkan jari, tak lama muncullah kedua kakak Gaara yang melengok di balik tiang. Temari dan Kankurou, mereka menyeringai sambil membawa _strawberry cheese cake_. Keduanya menghampiri dan berseru riang, "Selamat ulang tahun!"

Sakura melongo hebat, tak menyangka ternyata Gaara diam-diam datang bersama kakaknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura," ucap Gaara tersenyum.

"I-ini..."

"Gaara membuat kue ini untukmu, lho!" kata Temari.

"Eh?" isteri Godaime Kazekage itu mendongak, memandang tak percaya. "S-serius, kau yang membuatnya?"

Gaara mendengus, "Kau tak percaya?"

"Tidak, cuma... rasanya unik. Seorang pria dingin sepertimu berhadapan dengan bahan-bahan kue." Sakura terkekeh.

"Ada baiknya kau tiup lilin, jadi kau tahu rasa kue Gaara," usul Kankurou.

Menyeringai, Sakura mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun masuk, meletakkan kue di atas meja.

Gaara berdiri terpaku, menyadari banyak masakan di situ, "Sakura, kau memasak ini?"

"Iya, aku sengaja supaya kau ingat hari ulang tahunku. Tapi rupanya kau ingat juga,"

"Maaf..."

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Sudahlah, Gaara..."

Sakura lantas membungkuk dekat kuenya. Cahaya lilin menyapu wajah cerianya. Terdapat hiasan stroberi segar yang diletakkan sekeliling sisi kue. Tulisan _cream_ warna merah selamat ulang tahun turut tersemat di tengahnya. Warna kue menjadi merah jambu karena dilumuri saus stroberi.

Hembusan napas Sakura melibas api lilin disusul tepuk tangan meriah. Sakura meraih pisau, membelah _strawberry cheese cake_-nya, lalu menaruh potongan kue ke atas piring kecil. Temari dan Gaara diam memerhatikan ketika Sakura melumat kuenya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

Sakura tertawa, menutup mulut, "Lumayan. Tapi... agak gosong."

Temari mengangkat bahu, "Yah, wajar saja. Kuenya terpanggang terlalu lama, karena itu ..."

"Tak apa," Sakura memotong. "Bagiku, yang penting Gaara melakukannya untukkku. Aku senang sekali."

'_S-sakura?_'

Wanita beriris _emerald_ itu kembali mendekap diri pada Gaara, membenamkan wajah di dadanya, "Terima kasih banyak, Gaara. Maaf, tadi aku bicara kasar."

"Aa..," Gaara menarik sudut bibir, sementara Temari mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arahnya.

Syukurlah, usaha Gaara tak sia-sia. Berkat Temari pula Sakura bisa menoreh senyuman bahagia di hari istimewanya. Hasil kue memang tak seberapa, tapi bukankah yang utama adalah niat?

.

**The End**

.

Selamat ulang tahun Haruno Sakura! ^^  
>Maaf kalo ada salah kata atau apapun di dalamnya.<p>

**Review please? ^^**


End file.
